Eve
"If you knew what they do to their own kind, then you'd understand they will only do worse to us." - Eve. Eve is a Combat robot who has been in storage for a few years before being bought by Prometheus. She happens to be one of the newly produced models, and has not had her memory files erased. She is the very first robot to have been given sentience by Prometheus, and after witnessing other humans arrest Prometheus after Eve was discovered, she believes that humans are a flawed and dangerous race. She seeks to create a world where robots can live in peace without these humans. Concept and Creation Eve was initially meant to be a much more nightmarish character based on a video about a creepy, abandoned AI. The idea of an old, psychotic abandoned robot stemmed from this, and was close to making it into finalization. This nameless robot was meant to be sentient as well, but predisposed to attacking humans on sight; in the plot it was planned to attack Agil and dismember her left leg. However, after some time the attack scene seemed too sudden for everything to become so dark, and the scene as well as the original robot was scrapped. However, I still wanted to have that traumatic moment to happen for Agil, and I still wanted a darker robot to rival Pin's innocent and peaceful ideals. So it was decided that rather than a malfunctioning and insane robot being this character, it would be a perfectly sane but vengeful robot with a connection to Pin's past. This is where Eve came into play, and every little thing about her slowly began to shape itself into what she is right now. Buuuuuut eventually sole ideas were changed. As came in inspiration from the animated short, The Last Bastion, it was decided to keep some of this brutal nature, but add a much more sympathetic and justifiable side to Eve. That being said, the incident involving Agil was cut and will be replaced with different, but similar events. Actually cut that out. Eve won't be doing that permanent of damage to Agil anymore because I've started to change my mind about where the plot would go after their encounter. Personality Eve can be many different people; it depends on who you ask. Most humans and robots alike have never heard of her before, but the few who do have a lot to say about her. Said humans see her as a nightmare to deal with, a war machine unafraid to harm people, and one who is an active spreader of the Prometheus virus. Meanwhile, robots whom she has infected, given sentience through her work, regard her as a hero. A revolutionary that opened their eyes and made them understand the real world. But other than that? Even fewer know her outside of her reputation. Eve retains the memories of her short time being an experimental combat model, equipped with the latest combat technology and tested by the government, used as a tool of war. But when she was bought out and given sentience by Prometheus years later, and realized how humans supported the murder of their own kind, she was thrown into absolute shock and disgust. Though she didn't hate all humans, for she still cared for her creator, Prometheus. It was only when Eve and her brother Adam were discovered, and their family was torn apart, capturing Prometheus and forcing the two robots to flee that she fully shifted. Scared, and confused, her only way to cope was to blame humans for what they did to Prometheus, which is what began her hatred for them. She feels no remorse for anything she says to them, or does in relation to them. She can and will hurt anyone who gets in her way, or whoever she catches abusing another one of her kind. Yet despite all this coldness, this bitterness and rage, Eve is seen as a savior among the robots she has awakened. Only around other robots has she brought out another dimension of her character. Some would say it's her charisma, but in all truth she speaks from the heart when with her kind. She brings comfort to robots she knows have been abused and mistreated, supports those who have been abandoned, and encourages the ones who deserve justice. Her goal is noble on paper: organize a revolution against the human oppressors, liberate every robot still trapped in their old programming, and shape the new world to be suited for them. A utopia for robots, but the lives that could be lost in achieving this... she will refuse to mention. She is a grand legend, something straight out of fiction. But in reality, she is as fragile in her mind as an average human. If she could, she would throw away everything; the plans for revolution, her hatred of humanity, her attempts to awaken the robots, she would throw it all away if she could return to her life before she was discovered by officials. Back in the good days, when it was only her, Prometheus, and Adam living together in peaceful seclusion. She would give anything to be with Adam again, a younger brotherly figure, created shortly after her awakening. He was the only thing that kept her rooted to the ground, kept her stable. If she could have that again, Eve may finally be at peace, and would gladly disappear back into seclusion... But she knows that chances are, her little brother is either dead, wandering without a body, or somewhere in the world with no memories of her. So, she must continue her battle and create her utopia. History Confidential Abilities Eve is capable of flight, with mechanical wings that are stored in her back and powered by air pressure. She has exceptional maneuverability in the air, and can fly for very long distance for several hours. She still isn't immune to weather though, so strong winds can throw her off course and make flight difficult. Eve also possesses firearms, literally. She can shoot projectiles from her arms, and can load it with almost anything that can fit. Back when she was under government supervision, she would fire explosive mini-rockets, but since proper ammunition is difficult to come by in her current situation, she will use whatever is necessary. Some rocks? Into the firearms they go. Literal trash? Same. Snowballs? If it fits it shoots. And her ammunition is not always fired in the traditional sense, as she sometimes relies on hydraulic pressure rather than igniting gunpowder. Being a combat model, Eve is capable of amazing strength. Arguably stronger than a Golem model, but weaker than a Titan. She can lift a car if she really wanted to, and break someone's ribcage with a strong blow. It is possible that she could be stronger, but her body is several years old and is likely in need of some maintenance. Relationships Pin Trivia *Where as Pin is heavily inspired by Megaman, Eve is a darker counterpart much like Megaman Zero or Protoman. Thus she was intended to have almost everything opposite of Pin: opposite eye color, darker metal, and a bigger focus on red and orange colors rather than Pin's blue. *Eve is actually much more inspired by the Megaman series than even Pin is. Her ideology derives from the Mavericks from the X series, and unlike Pin, she actively engages in violence and uses weapons centered in her arms. *Eve's appearance also takes inspiration from Emma from Pokemon X and Y (in her Essentia alter ego) *Speaking of aerial battle, Eve does have wings, however they are usually folded and concealed in her back. Her combat style is inspired by Pharah from Overwatch. *Prometheus almost named her "Lilith", however, the programmer realized that it probably wasn't best to give the name of a demon to her creation. *She has very little knowledge of the human anatomy. She assumes they they function just like robots and don't actually die unless the brain is damaged. That being said, she has probably killed more people than she believes she has due to this misconception. Gallery Theme Songs Category:Robots Category:Females Category:OMAM characters Category:Characters